One of those girls
by Roslice Allie
Summary: Ahora que el trio decidió no dejarse de las Miss zorras,Las cosas en la preparatoria de Forks no seran nada faciles y menos ahora que hay tres guapos y populares chicos estan detras de Bella, Rose y Allie,¿Como podran estar con los que quieren o ya no?
1. ¿Porristas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la mistica y genial S.M. nada es mio solo algunos personajes dedicada a mi mejor amiga amore.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia es mia solo que la estoy publicando aki y en potterfics mi nombre Es Roslice Allie Cullen asi que no hay plagio

Todos los derechos reservados Roslice Allie Cullen digan NO al plagio.

Pov/Bella

Aquí estoy en, mi infierno personal, o debería decir la escuela, esto viene sucediendo desde que una mañana llegaron las Denali tres chicas hermosísimas hasta lo imposible, todas rubias pero de diferentes tonalidades, con cuerpos de infarto, y rostros de facciones angelicales, Tanya la mas chica es de mi edad y es la más hermosa ella tiene el cabello rubio platinado, es la capitana de las porristas y la más tonta de todo el instituto, es reconocida por ser una zorra. Irina la mayor tiene el cabello de un rubio castaño, es la más chismosa de la escuela y mano derecha de Tanya e igual o más tonta que su hermana menor. Y Kate cabello rubio apagado como las hebras de maíz, ella no es tan mala como sus hermanas nunca dice nada pero siempre hace lo que sus hermanas le dicen, pero igual de interesadas. Eran las causantes de que mis amigos se distanciaran llevándose a mis dos mejores amigos y protectores y mi hermano con ellas, Emmett era el chico más alegre de la escuela nada lo deprimía, Jasper Hale siempre tranquilo y el más comprensivo y Edward ah Edward Cullen sensible siempre preocupándose por los demás, pero no ahora todos cambiaron son unos engreídos y egoístas hasta Emmett había dejado de hacer bromas.

Literatura odiaba esta clase, solo basto que girara un poco la cabeza y viera a mi derecha a Tanya viéndose las uñas sin hacer los apuntes, por eso odio esta clase, gracias al cielo sonó la campana todos se apresuraron a la salida yo como siempre fui la ultima, Salí y me encontré con mis dos mejores amigas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, si Alice es hermana de Edward y Rosalie es gemela de Jasper así que siempre los teníamos que ver, Rose es la mujer más hermosa del planeta, cabello rubio platinado que caí en cascada hasta su cintura, cuerpo que solo sale en las pág. De las revistas de moda retocadas y rostro angelical, Alice es tan pequeña y delgada que bien podría pasar por un duende, con el cabello alborotado que le llega a la mitad de la espalda con unos grandes ojos de un verde muy vivido, y yo Bella Swan bueno pues soy la que se dice bonita pero no como Rose y Allie, mi cabello espeso y de un lindo color caoba caí hasta mi espalda en ondas, mis ojos de un extraño color entre grises /como Em./y cafés es lo que más me gusta, mi cuerpo con pocas pero lindas curvas y extremadamente blanca al igual que mis amigas y ex_ tenemos una pasión en común y eso fue lo que nos unió nos encanta bailar y cantar.

Iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choque con miss zorra/apodo que le pusimos a nuestra querida amiga Tanya/

-Estúpida fíjate por donde caminas-Grito Tanya furiosa limpiándose su costosa playera.

No le di importancia y seguí caminando con mis amigas hasta nuestra mesa, contamos hasta tres y como de costumbre aparecieron los Black, tres chicos probablemente los más guapos después del trió Cullen-Hale-Swan, todos con una piel trigueña y grandes músculos estaban obsesionados por nosotras y la verdad nosotras no les cortábamos las alas. Jacob estaba interesado en mi, Seth en Allie y Paul en Rose, son muy divertidos y atentos con nosotras. Nos la pasamos charlando y bromeando hasta que acabo el descanso todos salimos rumbo a nuestras clases, que afortunadamente era la misma gimnasia. Entramos al gimnasio y ya estaban las porristas, este año decidimos que no nos íbamos a dejar pisotear y nos íbamos a presentar a las pruebas por qué sinceramente es un asco.

-Pero miren quienes están aquí-dijo Irina con su chillante voz.

-Silencio chicas, este año las pruebas serán diferentes todas audisionaran también las que ya están en el equipo y estas si no tienen el mismo nivel serán sacadas ¿de acuerdo? Gritó la entrenadora.

-Si- respondimos todas-

Esto iba a ser interesante…

Después de media hora llego El turno de las Denali, cuando terminaron me pregunte como estaban en el equipo puesto que sus movimientos eran vulgares y súper sencillos,

-Bueno el último equipo, Alice, Rosalie y Bella-Dijo la entrenadora lo que hizo que todas pusieran atención.

Rose puso la música y nos empezamos a mover de forma sensual pero no vulgar, para cuando terminamos los chicos ya habían terminado y vieron nuestra presentación todos aplaudieron.

-BELLA, BELLA, ASI SE BAILA HERMANITA, WOOA QUE SEXI ROSE, Y TU PIXIE TAMPOCO BAILAS MAL EH, OYE TU DEJA DE VER ASI A MI HERMANITA Y SI ESTAN BUENAS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA Y DEJALAS EN PAZ QUE AQUÍ ESTA SUPER EMMETT PARA SALVARLAS !-Grito, bueno lo ultimo lo rugió mi adorado hermanito/nótese el sarcasmo/ lo que hizo que me sonrojara y todos estallaron en carcajadas y me sonroje aun mas cuando vi como Edward me veía a mí y a m cuerpo. Tanya estaba furiosa cuando la entrenadora dijo que la nueva capitana era Rose y las cocapitanas Allie/ que estaba corriendo detrás de Em. Por haberle dicho pixie/ y yo , cuando Em. Huyo de Alice vino y me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso, yo ya sabía que la razón por la que nos distanciamos de los chicos fue por celos, a Rose le gusta Em., a Allie Jazz y a mi Edward quien seguro no siente nada por mí, pero voy a investigar si a Jazz y Emmett les gustan mis amigas lo que es muy probable por que la forma en que hablo Em es rara.

* * *

Los ire subiendo por dia Acepto Sugerenciaz si les gusto denle al lindo botoncito que dice Review.

y lez aseguro que todos loz chicoz Cullen y Jacob bailaran para ustedes.


	2. Darnos una opurtunidad por que no?

Aqui subiendo otro cap.

Pov/Bella.

Mejor pensando en lo de entrometerme no lo voy a hacer. Fuimos a cambiarnos muy felices hasta que las Miss…las Denali nos pararon

-Miren dejen los puestos por que nos pertenecen-dijo Tanya lo que hizo que rose se enfureciera.

-no los vamos a dejar por que los ganamos y quítense que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-dijo la pequeña Allie.

-No los dejen ya verán las consecuencias-dijo Irina-ah y aléjense de nuestros novios.

-Ay Irina cuando empezaba a pensar que eras lista-suspire-haber si tu cabecita lo entiende como nos vamos a alejar de sus novios si son nuestros hermanos, ahora que si te quieres llevar a vivir contigo a Emmett MI HERMANO no me opondré así yo no tendré mas problemas-le conteste burlona.

-jajá que graciosa ya sabes de lo que hablo-dijo irritada Irina-y lo de llevarme a Emmett no es mala idea gracias.

-Solo te advierto que todooosss los días me tendrás que aguantar-dije apesumbrada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto tontamente Tanya.

-Por 3 razones:1 Emmett siempre me llevaría,2 Emmett siempre me llevaría para hacerle de comer y 3 por que cuando tu le hagas de comer tendré que ir para ver de que tus patéticos intentos de hacer de comer no lo maten-dije todo esto muy rápido y sin respirar.

Rose y Allie estallaron en carcajadas y salimos antes de que entendieran, a la salida nos estaban esperando los Black.

-¡hey chicas! Que les parece si en la noche salimos a celebrar que hayan derrotado a esas rubias huecas y tontas, sin ofender Rose-hablo Seth animadamente.

-No me ofendes-le contesto una divertida Rosalie.

-¿Entonces…

-Claro-gritamos las tres-nos vemos en la disco Eclipse a las 8-anuncio Alice.

-Allí estaremos-dijo una voz detrás de mí que reconocí como la de Emmett, me di la vuelta y efectivamente era él, lo mire ceñuda mientras Allie despedía muy melosa a Seth y Em. Soltaba una carcajada.

-Oso nadie te invito vamos a ir SOLAS bueno no tan solas porque vamos a ir con ellos-le grito Alice.

-ya veremos-dijo Em. con una voz macabra.

-Entonces en que casa nos arreglamos-Rompió el silencio Rose.

-En la mía-dije-así podemos averiguar que pretende hacer el oso que tengo como hermano-dije en un susurro.

Pov/Em.

Oh no esto no está bien como que las chicas iban a salir con los Black y lo más importante SOLOS no voy a dejar a mi hermanita ni a la sexi-sexi de la señorita Rose, si no me dejo de llamar Emmett Swan alias, el ser mas sexi claro después de Rosi-Rose del planeta, iba corriendo, oye por que estoy pensando eso de Rosalie si yo tengo novia, deje de correr,

-ay baboso porque te gusta-dijo una voz en mi cabeza mi subcon… ah subconsciente.

-Mejor busco a los chicos-dije. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que al fin los encontré siendo devorados por las Denali oh no! Ya estoy hablando como la pixie.

-CHICOS, CHICOOOOSSSS-Grite y por fin los soltaron.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-Dijo Eddie de mal humor como siempre.

-Vamos es algo privado-dije al ver que las chicas nos seguían dije-solo hombres-creo que lo grite no me importa lo único que importa es que se enteren. Cuando estuvimos en un lugar solitario solté la bomba-!-Grite muy rápido casi como Alice.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos tontos.

-QUE LAS CHICAS NUESTRAS CHICAS VAN AI R A UNA CITA CON LOS BLACK Y NO LO PODEMOS PERMITIR-dije más lento pero gritando.

-¿y? mejor asi nos libramos de ellas, aunque no entiendo a los Black nunca les justaron las Denali crei que las que les gustaban eran las chicas…

Después de cinco segundos entendieron y sus caras fueron tan graciosas que no pude evitar soltar unas risitas que se convirtieron en carcajadas. Edi con cara de espanto y de querer matar a alguien al mismo tiempo y Jazz cara de zombi serio.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja-Me reí.

Pov/Ed.

¿Cómo que Bella iba a salir con los Black? Bueno no solo Bella también mi hermana y Rosalie. Ahora entiendo.

-Tu gran oso ¿De que te ries?-la dije al darme cuenta de que estaba en el suelo muerto de risa.

-De ..De..jaja sus caras jaja-Dijo em.

-En lugar de estarte riendo deberíamos pensar en un plan no podemos dejar que Be…las chicas salgan con esos chuchos-dije furioso y nervioso al darme cuenta del error que estuve a punto de me había gustado Bella/bueno también ahorita/con esos lindos ojos grises con destellos cafes y su gran comprensión a y también las cosas divertidas que hacíamos juntos, pero eso se acabo cuando ELLAS llegaron capturaron nuestra atención descuidándolas incluso a nuestras hermanas y ahora ellas ya tienen alguien mientras yo quiero ser el alguien de Bella.

-Si sisi tengo una idea no puede fallar, vamos a mi casa allí están las chicas-Dijo Emmett.


	3. Darnos una opurtunidad por que no? 2

Pov/Bella.

Yo sabía que mi hermano no se iba a quedar así y confirme mis sospechas cuando llego él con Jazz y Edward muy misteriosos.

-Chicas vengan-les hable estaban escogiendo que ropa nos pondríamos, rápido se unieron a mí. Ambas vieron lo mismo que yo y también lo vieron raro así que decidí hacer algo.

-Bueno señoritas, les voy a proponer algo-ambas asintieron-que les demos una oportunidad a los Black y no atormentarnos por ELLOS ya que solo nos hacen sufrir hay que olvidarlos y si esta noche hacen algo no hagamos nada.-Termine.

-Te apoyo-dijo Rose

-Yopo también-secundo Alice.  
Cuando termino de decirlo escuche como alguien se ponía detrás de la puerta les hice señas a las dos me entendieron y así empezamos nuestro plan de olvidarlos.

-Cuéntanos Allie que se traen tu y Seth-Hable como si nada.

-Oh chicas pues la verdad es que me pidió que fuera su novia y no se que decirle-Fingió estar afligida.

-Dile que sí, es muy guapo, atento contigo y divertido y siempre que van con nosotras de compra te ayuda con tus bolsas no se queja y te da su opinión acerca de cómo te ves-Dijo Rose con saña.

-Ya basta de mi y que hay de ti Rosalie con Paul, y tu Bella Bellita con Jake- contraataco Alice.

-Bella se puso roja eso significa que hay algo-dijo alegremente Rose eso no era mentira estaba roja como tomate-La verdad me encanta Paul es lindo, atento tan gracioso y con musculos impresionantes.

-Y tu Bella-Dijo Allie.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oian gruñidos y siseos.-Me gusta mucho pero estoy confundida por que no se si lo que siento aparte de que me gusta y sea mi mejor amigo es que estoy enamorada de el-Confese y les juro que es verdad.

Seguimos platicando cosas asi mucho rato mas hasta que nos aburrimos y también por que ya estábamos listas.

-no se vayan sin mi voy por algo de tomar-dije y oímos como corrian al cuarto de Emmett que infantiles.

Pov/Ed.

No puede ser ella esta enamorada de otro y lo peor de Black, pero todo por mi culpa.

-Emmett ya dinos cual es tu plan-Le dije enojado.

Media hora después tocaron el timbre.

-Yo voy-Grito Bella-Hola pasen ya bajan las chicas.

-WOOOAAA Bella estas increíble, esta noche tendre el doble de trabajo-Dijo "Jake".

-Y no seras el único, están mas hermosas que de costumbre-Ladro Paul.

-Gracias, pero ya vámonos-Dijo con su voz angelical Bella y agrego- Osito cuando llegue quiero que la casa este en pie pide pizza el numero esta en el refrigerador, cuidate mucho, te quiero, Jazz por favor cuidalo adiós-Se despidió de los dos menos de mi-Ah y Adios Eddi.-bueno al menos se acordó de mi.

Pov/Jazz

Ay dios, Ay dios tengo miedo por que Emmett nos vistió asi como mujeres.

-Señoritas síganme-dijo el idi… de a la calle y ahí empezó mi tortura y la de Edward y para colmo había algunos hombres borrachos que nos empezaron a chiflar y como no si llevavamos mini mini faldas y unos tops pegaditos, con pelucas Emmett rubia, Edward roja y yo negra, muy mal maquillados y enormes pulseras y collares de donde los habrá conseguido Emmett.

-Pervertidos-les grito Emmett con una graciosa voz que solo hizo que nos riéramos.

Pov/Em.

Esta idea es genial nada puede fallar,. Al llegar al dichoso lugar vimos a los Black pero sin las chicas asi que nos acercamos para ver que paso.

-No puede ser posible quelas hallamos dejado entrar solas-Dijo Seth-Si como son mujeres y aparte lindas las dejan pasar sin hacer fila.

Eso me dio una idea.-Siganme y no se separen-les pasar todos nos veian, como no si vienen con el mas guapo aun vestido de mujer.

-Hola preciosas ¿Quieren pasar?- Dijo el guardia.

Los 3 asentimos porque si hablábamos se iba a dar cuenta.

Entramos y vimos a las chicas rodeadas de hombres fue bueno haber venido. La vi bien a Rose y se veía fantástica con ese mini vestido rojo pasión que dejaba ver todooo su cuerpo, con zapatillas rojas de tacon alto y maquillaje que vi que uno de los muchos hombres a su alrededor la agarraba de la cintura y se la llevaba a bailar.

Pov/Ed.

Que idea mas tonta y estúpida pero solo asi podía ver a Bella, estaba vestida con unos mini shorts azules , blusa sin mangas ni tirantes(n/a ay Edward se llama blusa tubo) morada y zapatillas moradas con mucho tacon el cabello le cai suelto en hermosas ondas, tomo la mano de alguien y salió a bailar cuando vi bien me di cuenta de que era Jaob Black con el que bailaba sensualmente, moverse de esa forma debería ser ilegal, vi a su alrededor y todos los hombres la veian con lujuria y las mujeres con envidia. Y eso no fue lo peor si no que al acabar la cancion lo beso, senti que mi corazon se rompia.

Pov/Jazz

Alice estaba bailando sensual y grácilmente con SETH, enfundada en un vestido que le tapaba solo lo necesario color negro con zapatillas plateadas con un tacon impresionantemente grande, lo que mas me dolio fue cuando lo beso.

Pov/Bella.

Despues de horas de bailar con los chicos sin descanso fuimos a tomar algo llegamos a la barra y vimos…

-OH POR LOS SANTOS DOLCE Y GABANA que mujeres tan feas y que mal vestidas se les ve todooo-dijo y grito Alice.

-Callate Alice te van a oir-la regaño Rose.

-Esperen… les dije me acerque mas a esas horribles mujeres y que sorpresa eran EMMETT, JASPER Y EDWARD VESTIDOS DE MUJERES MUY BORRACHOS SIENDO MANOSEADOS POR 5 HOMBRES. Ver esa imagen y el alcohol que había ingerido hizo que soltase una gran carcajada y que todos voltearan a verme, al verlos Allie y Rose también se empezaron a carcajear conmigo, cuando nos calmamos les dijimos a los Black que nos íbamos a casa solas, no queríamos que se burlaran de nuestros hermanos tal vez luego. Los subimos a mi auto un ferrari ultimo modelo conduci a toda velocidad al llegar a mi casa los dejamos en la sala no sin antes…

-Alice tomales fotos, las vamos a vender en Ebay y si nos provocan las ponemos en el periódico escolar-le dijo Rose rié las cosas que decían como:

-Rose se… sexi sexi s…hip señorita-Emmett.

-Mi dul…hip dulce pi…hip pixie-Jazz.

-Mi … hip ang…hip el hip bella-Edward.

Despues de tomarles las fotos subimos a mi cuarto mis papas no estaban que raro y nos dormimos pensando que ocurrirá mañana.


	4. la venganza empieza

Pov/Em.

Otra vez el despertador, con esta resaca no voy a ir a la escuela, esperen hoy es sábado no hay escuela jupi, entonces ¿Que es lo que suena? Abrí los ojos y vi mi celular vibrando igual que el de Edi y Jazz, es un mensaje, solo espero que no sea de nuestra novias, con desgana me levanto y lo tome.

-NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Mi grito resonó en toda la casa desperté a mis amigos asustados.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta asustado Eddie jajá su cara.

-Esto, vean sus mensajes. Corrieron hacia sus celulares y sus gritos fueron similares al mío.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa, por que gritan?-Mi adorada hermanita, me las iba a pagar.

-Esto, ESTO, ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de mandar estas fotos?-Y no era mucho lo que le reclamaba por lo que hizo porque eso de mandar las fotos donde estamos borrachos vestidos como mujeres y siendo manoseados por hombres y ponerle que éramos nosotros, eso fue muy bajo.

-A eso?-dijo tranquila.-Descuida a los únicos que se los mandamos fue a sus novias, a los Black, nuestros papas, a los maestros-uf al menos eran pocos-Ah y a toda la escuela.

-¿Qué?- gritamos los tres.

-Si y eso no es todo, se lo merecen por seguirnos, además fuimos la hermanas las encargadas de tomar las fotos, Bells a Em., Rose a Jazz y yo a ti hermanito así que ni se quejen y si nos hacen algo se la regresaremos y peor cuando menos se lo esperen, ¿OKI?-le dijo amenazante la pixie da miedo cuando se pone así.

Oh oh esto no va bien si la pixie duende malvado está implicada tendremos que tener cuidado, no tengo ninguna idea en mente para vengarnos solo ir a rogar como ya solo se hacer ja no se resistirán, estaba muy concentrado pensando que no me di cuenta que Eddy estaba buscando algo muy concentrado en mi laptop.

-Ja listo, chicos vengan-dijo Ed distrayéndome.

-Edward porque gritaste estaba pensando como vengarnos-Dije muy serio.

-OH CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS EL APOCALIPSIS EMMETT PENSANDO-grito el idiota de Jasper para después reírse.

-Eso no fue gracioso-dije dolido.

-YA se podrían callar-grito Ed, ambos nos callamos-bueno esto es lo que va a pasar, mi querida hermanita tiene una cuenta en EBay y nada más y nada menos subió nuestras fotos y las está subastando-Me acerque a mi laptop para ver si era cierto y si llevábamos dos ofertas por tres y cinco dólares eso me dolió aun vestido de mujer era guapo o guapa debería valer más de un millón de dólares.-Bueno hace tiempo yo cree una cuenta para este tipo de cosas y bueno ya verán cómo no les gusta mi sorpresita-dijo riendo malévolamente debo admitir que me dio mucho miedo.

Pov/Al.

Muajaja eso les pasa por meterse conmigo

Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica

Tengo celos, celos.

Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica

Tengo celos, celos.

Y cuando te encuentras con alguien, cuando caminas con alguien tengo celossss.

Oh la alarma para cuando alguien mandara una oferta para las fotos.

Rose y Bella rieron al oír mi tono, bah no me importa.

Abrí rápido mi celular Ja es el mejor que existe en este momento abrí rápido mi cuenta de EBay y….

-OH POR DIOS-grite, y no era para menos, alguien estaba ofreciéndome los nuevos Jimmy Chose(n/a: no se si se escribe así) por las fotos no tarde nada en aceptar su oferta dijo que hoy mismo llegaban. Estoy ansiosa.

-¿Qué?-Rose se acerco rápidamente a la lap, y también grito al ver la oferta, bella fue un poco más lenta.

-Por que tanto alboroto- al ver la oferta agrego-Oh por dios acepta, acepta.

Hice lo que dijo le vendí las fotos, y dijo que los zapatos llegarían en 2 horas así que bajamos a desayunar. Qué raro los chicos no bajaban.

Empezamos a preparar el desayuno, media hora después Rose y Bella habían terminado, no me dejaron ayudarles decían que yo era capaz de matar a alguien con solo hacer un plato de cereal tampoco es para tanto.

-Si el desayuno-bajo gritando como niño chiquito Emmett, muy feliz por lo que le acabamos de hacer. Ya lo averiguare. Esperamos las 2 horas que había dicho, los chicos habían salido y cuando tocaron el timbre corrimos ansiosas a la puerta esperando esos hermosos zapatos, abrimos la puerta y estaban los chicos burlándose.

-Jajá Allie no puedo creer que te la creyeras-dijo entre risas mi tonto hermano.-A por cierto aquí están tus zapatos-dijo y saco unos zapatos de abuelita, esperen esos zapatos eran de mi abuelita, pobre descanse donde quiera que este.

Bella estaba igual de enojada que yo, pero Rose estaba que echa humo.

-Si quieren pelea, pelea tendrán. Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo. Y con voz amenazadora, ya tenía varias ideas y lo más importante los Black ayudarían y las miss zorras estarán implicadas en esto.

-Edward no puedo creer que tengas tampoco corazón como para usar los zapatos de mi Abuelita Conchita, bueno creo que tienen más estilo que los tuyos-Dije muy rápido y Salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

NO PUEDE SER COMO QUE ME JUGARON UNA BROMA, OH SEÑOR ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI VAN A me tranquilizo.

-Jajaja chicos esa estuvo buena no la vi venir, ahora que les parece si vamos de compras y NO ES UNA PREGUNTA VAN PORQ VAN OK?-grite.

-Si alice-contestaron a coro jaja pobrecitos su tengo la broma perfecta.

Bella y Em se fueron en su jeep, Rose y Jazz en el BMW y Ed y yo en mi precioso porche, Al llegar corrí junto con Bella y Rose hacia nuestra tienda favorita Channel.

5 horas después. Muchas tiendas peleas y bolsas

-Vamos chicos ya no falta mucho, no sean flojos ni que fuera tan cansado llevar 10 o 15 bolsas-Dijo Rosalie-Ya nada mas falta una, Victoria secret´s.

-Allí no vamos a entrar oyeron-dijo el oso.

-Bueno ustedes se lo pierden-dije.

Entramos y les platique mi plan todas estuvieron encantadas, salimos sin comprar nada algo raro en nosotras. Los chicos aliviados fueron los primeros en llegar. Decidimos hacer carreras los últimos en llegar harían de comer.

-EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS FUERA-Grito Em. Aceleramos a todo lo que da, no podía ver quien era último, llegue a casa y nosotros éramos los últimos.

-Alice no te preocupes yo hago de comer-dijo como siempre tan linda bella.

-QUE BUENO NO QUIERO MORIR DE INTOXICACION POR LA COMIDA DE LA DUENDE-Grito Em desde el auto.

Fuimos al cuarto de Bells a arreglar todo lo de la venganza mientras los chicos jugaban en el wii de Bella/por alguna extraña razón es fanática de los videojuegos y bastante buena/ le hablamos a los Black y aceptaron encantados, q raro, ahora turno de las miss zorras Rose les iba a hablar su voz era muy parecida a la de Jazz por teléfono.

-Hola bebe-dijo Rose con una mueca d asco-me preguntaba si tú y tus hermanas quisieran venir con nosotros a jugar billar-espero la respuesta claro nos vemos allí a las 7:30 en el billar que está al lado d la escuela, si adiós besos.

-ay q asco todo lo q dice-Gruño Rose.

-Ya está la comida-Dijo Bella.

Cuando bajamos Emmett ya estaba acabando su plato repleto de comida, nos sentamos a las lados de Bells, esto sí que estaba rico, terminamos y esta vez lavaron los trastes los hombres nosotras subimos a arreglarnos. Rose iba a ir con una minifalda de holanes negra con una blusa de tirantes rojo pasión, botas rojas y accesorios a juego, Bella con un mini short rosa mexicano playera negra y converse de ambos colores pulseras y el cabello recogido en una despeinada coleta y yo con unos pantalones pitillo azul turquesa playera strapless blanca flats blancos y mi cabello como siempre. Cuando bajamos los chicos se nos quedaron viendo.

-Ahora a donde van?-Dijo Jazz.

-Al billar con los Black, vienen?-Dijo Bella fingiendo ser inocente, la verdad es muy buena con las mentiras.

-Claro bajamos en 5 minutos-dijo mi hermano. Subieron corriendo.

-Esto apenas empieza, esta será la fase 1-dije con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

_Si tienen dudas de los padres estan en un crucero los_

_hale, los swan y los cullen son muy amigos y todos son _

_millonarios: el papa de Bella y Em. es dueño de una gran empresa_

_de publicidad, su mama es cocinera._

_Cullen: Papa reconocido cirujano, mama diseñadora de interiores._

_Hale: papa entrenador de futbol americano y mama actriz._


	5. kareoke 2 parte venganza

Pov/Ed

Esto esta raro primero Alice no se ha vengado, segundo van a salir con los Black y tercero nos habían invitado. Pero no voy a dejar que vayan solas. Bajamos justo a tiempo antes de que se fueran sin nosotros, todas se veían bellísimas y sexis, más bella.

Las chicas se fueron en el Porsche de Alice y nosotros en mi llegamos al billar ya estaban los chuchos, que cuando las chicas bajaron casi se les cae la baba, para ser justos a nosotros también, y a todos los hombres q rondaban por allí, tenia tantos celos algo q Tanya nunca me había hecho sentir.

-Hola guapos-dijo melosa mi hermanita.

-Hola hermosas-contesto Seth el no me cae tan mal.

-Que les parece si jugamos primero ustedes contra nuestros hermanos y el que gane con nosotras-Dijo Rose después de entrar y pagar una mesa.

-Ah y porque el q gane contra ustedes, van a perder a la primera-Como siempre Emmett y su bocota.

-No discutas y así vamos a jugar ¿OK?-Dijo enojada la pixie.

-Si-suspire resignado.

Eran muy buenos nos dieron guerra, pero al final nosotros ganamos.

-Que les parece si el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo q el otro equipo le diga-Dijo mi Bella.

-Bueno váyanse preparando-dije con suficiencia.

-Ah pero eso no es todo será la que cada uno del otro equipo diga y TODOS lo tienen que hacer-Aclaro Alice.

-Perfecto, jugamos-Dijo Jazz, ellas empezaron, al principio no juagaban muy bien pero cuando nos descuidamos, nos dieron la vuelta de forma que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos no les podríamos ganar.

--Grito Alice-GANAMOS, ahora ustedes van a tener que hacer lo que digamos, ya vieron Denali sus novios perdieron contra sus hermanitas-¿QUE? Tanya esta aquí oh oh.

-No lo puedo creer ustedes perdieron con esas mocosas-Chillo mi adorada novia /nótese el sarcasmo/

-Mocosa tú y tus hermanas a mi hermanita no le hablas así-bramo Em.

-¿Entonces las prefieren a ellas-al no obtener respuesta-Bueno nos vamos-dieron la vuelta y se fueron. Hacerlas enojar no es buena idea nos distrajimos tanto, que no nos dimos cuenta d q nuestras hermanas se estaban despidiendo de nosotros arriba d las motos d los chuchos.

-Jazz llévate mi auto-Alice le aventó las llaves a Jasper cuando pasaron por nuestro lado, todas se despidieron mandándonos un beso. No puede ser se van sin nosotros, bueno ya q subimos a mi volvo y Jazz se fue en el Porsche, al llegar nos pusimos a jugar wii, y Em como siempre iba perdiendo, diciendo q nosotros hacíamos trampa, no sé cuánto tiempo paso q llegaron nuestras hermanas.

-Hola gente-Dijo Rose.

-¿QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR EH?-grito Em en su papel d hermano celoso.

-La 1:38 d la mañana-Respondió muy alegre Bella, esperen esto no está bien todas están muy alegres...

-ESTAN BORRACHAS-Grito Jazz muy exaltado.

-No claro q no solo estamos felices-dijo Alice-mira hule-y le soplo en la cara.

-Si no están borrachas porque están tan alegres?-pregunto confundido Em.

-Por nada q les interese, si nos disculpan nos vamos a dormir-Dijo dando un bostezo Rose(n/a yo también bostece XD)

Mañana nos iban a explicar muchas cosas.

Pov/Bella

Ayer no la pasamos súper con los Black no lo puedo creer nos pidieron que fuéramos sus novias, nosotras les dijimos q lo pensaríamos, decidí olvidar a Edward el tiene novia.

-DESPIERTEN, TENEMOS Q ENSAYAR-Les grite.

-Ya vamos-dijeron a coro, brinqué d la cama, fui a bañarme, me vestí con unos shorts d licra, y una blusa de tirantes. Baje a desayunar nadie se había despertado q flojos, desayune cereal, jugo y fruta picada, lave los trastes y apenas venían bajando mis amigas.

-¿Que hay para desayunar?-como siempre Rosalie, les señale la mesa y vieron lo q estaba servido, corrieron a la mesa, salí a estirarme, media después salieron conmigo.

-De acuerdo q canción vamos a ensayar?- les pregunte(n/a la primera persona q opine una canción es la q pondré)

3 horas después...

Apenas se habían levantado los chicos, salieron a buscarnos.

-Hola una pregunta ¿ cuánto tiempo llevan ensayando?-Emmett y su gran bocota.

-Am 3 horas gracias a tu querida y adorable hermanita-dijo con sarcasmo Allie.

-¡3 HORAS!-Gritaron a coro.

-Si algún problema den gracias de q no los desperté-dijo Rosalie enojada, todos se callaron al instante,

-Tengo una idea-dije en cuanto se fueron-q les parece si hacemos una fiesta d karaoke.

-SSSSSSSiiiiiiiiiiii-grito Allie-hay q empezar a organizar todo.

Ese día no la pasamos viendo películas, el Lunes despertamos con mucha energía hoy sería nuestra primera práctica con el equipo de porristas, Alice nos obligo a vestirnos "bien" según ella, Rose llevaba unos leggin rojo con un blusón blanco y zapatillas negras, Allie con una minifalda rosa, blusa blanca y flats y yo con un mini-short q apenas me cubría lo necesario una playera negra de manga larga y converse.

Llegamos en mi Ferrari y todos se nos quedaron viendo cuando bajamos, nos dirigimos a nuestras clases todo fue relativamente aburrido, cuando llego el almuerzo decidimos hacer nuestro anuncio.

-TODOS PODRIAN CALLARSE, TENEMOS UN SUPER ANUNCIO Q DAR-Dijo Rose, bueno grito, todos se callaron al instante-Ahora si bueno ya saben q nuestra tradición es hacer una gran fiesta de inicio de cursos-todos gritaron-Y BUENO ESTA VEZ LA LLEVAREMOS A CABO EN UN KAREOKE, SE LLAMA THE VAMPIRES TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS-Termino.

Cuando salimos todos estaban hablando de q se pondrían de q si irían etc. todos hablaban de nuestra fiesta, salimos corriendo hacia el gimnasio para ser las primeras pero ya estaban nuestras (nótese el sarcasmo) queridos hermanitos.

-¿Van a hacer una fiesta y no nos invitan?-Dijo mi tarado hermano.

-Ay q tu no entiendes q es TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS otra cosa es q no les hallamos avisado-dijo Allie.

-Lo siento-dijo como perrito regañado.

-Bueno vamos a ensayar- mientras íbamos ensayando llegaron las demás las primeras fueron los miss zorras q venían acampanando a Amore (n/a mi bff Amore si lees esto sabes q t kiero0 mucho0) mejor voy a rescatarla ella es buena,

-Hola por favor empiecen con el calentamiento, Amore ven conmigo-les dije.

-Si?-Me pregunto, después d q nos alejamos.

-Bueno solo t quiero advertir de q ellas son muy malas y t van a traer muchos problemas, y q aparte de Rose y Allie tu eres con quien mejor me llevo-le dije-y si t molestan avísame.

-Si me estaban molestando m decían q si seguía hablándote y apoyándote m iban a pasar muchas cosas-dijo Amore.

-No t preocupes vamos a ensayar-dije y salí corriendo, el entrenamiento estuvo bien esas zorras no molestaron, llegamos a casa y empezamos a organizar todo, cuando llego mi hermano.

-Bella van a tener q cancelar la fiesta nuestros papas llegan ese día- dijo Em.

-NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO-grite ¿porque? el mundo nos odia.

-No es cierto nuestros papas llegan dentro de un mes, Emmett VAS A MORIR POR DARNOS ESE SUSTO-Grite cuando recordé q mis papas habían hablado conmigo hace 1 semana.-Y OLVIDATE DE COMER DE LO Q YO COCINE HASTA Q LLEGUEN MIS PAPAS-Ja con eso es mucha venganza.-

-NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR HARE LO Q TU QUIERAS, PERO NO ME CASTIGUES ASI-Dijo el gran oso q tengo como hermano arrodillado llorando.

-Bueno tu harás los deberes d la casa por una semana, y nada d pedirle ayuda a Doña pancha (n/a su nana, sirvienta como lo quieran ver)-Dije autoritaria.-Ya sé lo que quiero que hagan chicos-dije tiernamente jjajaja.

-¿SI?-dijeron todos temblorosos.

-En la fiesta van a cantar los tres lo que yo quiera de acuerdo?-dije muy alto.

-Si-dijeron los tres y salieron corriendo.

-Si gracias hermanita, ahorita empiezo-dijo muy feliz-Chicos me podrían ayudar-dijo entrando en la casa.

Fue extremadamente divertido ver a Emmett intentando barrer, pobre ni siquiera sabía sostener la escoba.

La semana paso sin nada relevante, a excepción de q Allie nos llevo de compras, y eso es una tortura para mi Rose y los chicos.

Hoy seria la fiesta, sí, estoy ansiosa(n/a se escucha feo XD)

-Hola princesa-Dijo Jake

-Hola, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?-pregunte.

-Claro no me lo perdería, ¿Quieres q pase por ti? o te vas a ir con tus amigos-dijo enojado.

-Lo siento, Allie nos obligo a que vallamos juntos-dije triste-pero allí nos vemos ¿Si?-le dije.

-Claro nos vemos-dijo me dio un beso en la comisura d los labios y se fue, yo m quede allí fantaseando.

-BELLA, VAMOS NOS TENEMOS Q PREPARAR PARA LA FIESTA-grito mi adorado hermano, asustándome.

-Emmett, ya te pareces a la pixie, además para la fiesta faltan 7 hrs.-Dije enojada.

-Si pero m quiero ver bien para Ro... Kate si para Kate-Dijo nervioso, se q iba a arrepentirme por esto pero en realidad lo quiero hacer...

-TENGO UN HERMANO METROSEXUAL!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando todos iban saliendo d sus clases, al oírlo empezaron reír y Emmett oh...

-Corre si quieres vivir-dijo con voz amenazante, pero para mi suerte iban pasando los Black y me fui con ellos sacándole la lengua a mi hermano.

Pov/Tanya.

Estábamos arreglándonos en nuestra casa pues queríamos impresionar a nuestros novios y ser el centro d atención para q nadie vea a esas Swan, Hale y Cullen sinceramente solo porque Alice es hermana de mi novio no le hago nada pero a las otras 2 si, mas a Swan ella me quiere quitar a mi Eddy, pero no se lo hare tan fácil, se está metiendo con Tanya Denali


	6. La fiesta 2p kareoke

Si quieren entender mejor este cap. busquen las canciones de celos remix fanny lu Las ñinas de hoy unas guarras pero los tios unos cerdos y sexy movimiento remix.

Pov/Bella

No lo puedo creer Alice se tardo 3 horas arreglandonos y todavia no acaba.

-Allie no crees que ya te tardaste mucho?-Pregunte con voz afligida.

-No ya termine, ya se pueden ver en el espejo-Dijo entusiasmada.

El reflejo que me devolvio el espejo no podia ser yo, era una diosa de cabellos rizados castaños perfectamente acomodados, rostro d porcelana, llevaba un pantalon pitillo blanco pegado, con una blusa verde con solo una manga, y accesorios plateados, eso si nunca voy a dejar mis adorados converse esta vez eran verdes,mi maquillaje consistia en sombras verdes, delineador rosa con negro, Rose iba con unos pantalones de cuero negro, blusa morada, tacones palteados, con accesorios negros y rosas, maquillada en colores morados y negros muy linda y Allie con un hot-pants(n/a es como un overol pero es short y lo de arriba es straples) blanco y blusa roja, botas rojas y accesorios plateados, maquillada mas simple que nosotras solo delineador,sombra blanca y ya.

-Bueno ya vamonos que se nos va a hacer tarde todos van a llegar antes q nosotros-Grito Jazz.

Como querias hacer una entrada triunfal les dijimos que se nos fuimos en el descapotable rojo de Rose, cuando llegamos el lugar ya estaba lleno, y claro Subimos el volumen a todo lo que da para q nos volteen a las tres al mismo tiempo y movimos el cabello tipo los angeles de Charlie ja, todos los hombres ya babeaban pero no veiamos a nuestros pretendientes, bueno entramos al local despues de qa entramos todos nos siguieron.

-Hola, preciosa-Me dijo Jake.

-Hola viniste-Cante arrojandome a sus brazos.

-Si te dije q vendria, ¿Quieres bailar-dijo con su voz profunda.

-Claro-me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el centro, vi d reojo q Alice y Rosalie tambien bailaban, asi pasamos media hasta q decidimos anunciar el concurso de kareoke.

-Hola ¿COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO?-grito Allie por el microfono.

-BIEN-gritaron todos, pude ver a las miss zorras al pie de la pista ja, se veian tan vulgares.

-Buneo les queremos informar q se llevara a cabo un concurso de Kareoke, y baile mi tio el dueño del local tiene una sorpresa para los ganadores, la modalidad va a ser mixto y al azar, van a ser tres ganadoras y tres ganadores de kareoke y tres y tres d baile asi q apurence a incribirse, los jueces seran escogidos al azar-Dijo Rose.

-Nosotras vamos a participar pero no va a haber trampa por que los jueces seran los propios concursantes, y si van a concursar en canto ya no pueden en baile, los jueces de canto seran participantes d baile y viceversa,SUERTE-Grite.

nos fuimos a inscribir, en lo q anunciaban quien seria nuestro contricante fuimos a tomar algo.

Fuimos a ver con quien nos tocaria y ...

Pov/Em.

Si me toco cantar con Rose, genial, aunque por su cara puedo ver que no esta muy contenta, jaja a mi hermana le toco con Eddy, y a la pixie con Jazz, si va a ver fuego, tengo hambre.

-Bella aqui donde hay comida?-le pregunte a Bells al ver q no m respondia la agite un poco.

-Emmett si te dieras la vuelta-Dijo risueñ lo q dijo y MI SALVACION COMIDA empece a comer todo lo q vi pero anunciaron q los primeros en pasar a cantar seriamos Rose y yo, asi que deje d comer, subi al escenario con Rose, que linda se ve, bueno esperamos a que nos dieran la cancion que cantariamos y

-OH POR DIOS ES MI FAVORITA-Gritamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, la cancion es Sexi movimiento con Nelly furtado.

Empece a cantar.

(lo que canta Emmett va en cursiva y lo que canta rose negrita)

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal ohhh.._

_que todo hombre desearía tocar ohhh (sexy movimiento..)  
sexy movimiento oh oh oh  
y tu permufe combinao con el viento que rico huele_

Tienes un cuerpo brutal ohhh..(Ja)  
que todo hombre desearía tocar ohhh (Suelta Duro)  
sexy movimiento oh oh oh (Hey Demo)  
y tu permufe combinao con el viento  
que rico huele

(Oye Princesas Contigo)

Yo me esfumo  
que me pongan de cegato (Ja)  
el traje brilloso combina con los zapatos  
yo se hacer tratos (Ja)  
llegó tu mulato (Aja)  
el nivel del sindicato  
(Suelta)

y no lo dejes caer  
hágame estremecer (Tu Sabe)  
tu y yo solo se tiene que defender (Ja)  
no puede ceder tienes que beber (Ja)  
mami lo que tu digas te voy a complacer.

Rose empezo a cantar moviendo las caderas sugestivamente, oh por dios

**Sexy movimiento yo se y ese momento  
de combinar tus manos con mi cuerpo Wohh  
y ese momento ya se ya su loco  
para mi permufe  
tu eres mi rico hombre**

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal Wohhh..  
que todo hombre desearía tocar Wohhh (Ja)  
sexy movimiento oh oh oh (Suelta)  
y tu permufe combinao con el viento que rico huele_

Oye Chula Sabes Que

Me desespero (Tu lo sabes Oye Bebe)  
quisiera sentir tu cuerpo Eh Eh (Tra tra tra Tra)  
es el momento (aja)  
de venir ami no pierdas mas tiempo (Aja) eh eh

sin miedo bebe!_  
_

**Quiero bailar contigo  
hasta la noche se dejaria atras  
es el hombre que todas las chicas aqui desearian tocar**

es el chico (SI) mas chico (Que?)  
en el piso oohhh.  
una cosa que te pido  
quiero quedarme a tu lado un poquito

Sexy movimiento yo se y ese momento  
de combinar tus manos con mi cuerpo ohoh  
y ese momento ya se ya su loco  
para mi permufe  
tu eres mi rico hombre

_Me desespero  
quisiera sentir tu cuerpo eh eh  
es el momento  
de venir mami no pierdas mas tiempo eh eh_

Tienes un cuerpo brutal ohhh..  
que todo hombre desearía tocar ohhh  
sexy movimiento oh oh oh  
y tu permufe combinao con el viento  
que rico huele  


**Sexy movimiento yo se y ese momento (Aja)  
de combinar tus manos con mi cuerpo ohh  
y ese momento ya se ya su loco  
para mi permufe (Como Es)  
tu eres mi rico hombre (Que?)  
tu eres mi rico hombre (Que?)  
tu eres mi rico hombre**

Termino de cantar, los jueces serian Kate, Seth y Amore ellos decidieron que Rose gano, si pero yo tambien gane un pequeño incomveniente.

Pov/Allie.

Si Rose gano y como no iba a ganar si bailo tan lindo y sensual, ademas canta genial, Emmett no lo hizo mal solo que se distrajo viendo a Rose, jaja si mirada d baboso.

-Ahora que pasen Alice y Jasper-dijo el presentador.

Subi junto con Jazz al llegar al escenario dirigi una linda sonrisa a Seth pude oir un sonido d indignacion, Jasper esta celoso, bueno la cancion q nos toco es Celos el remix ja nadie m gana es mi favorita, en cuanto vi la cara d las chicas supe q habian adivinado q es mi cancion favorita tenian en la car una sonrisa malevola, a mi lado Jazz se tenso empece a cantar...(n/a Alice cursiva jazz negrita)

_Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica  
tengo celo celos  
celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica  
tengo celos celos  
cuando te encuentras con alguien  
cuando caminas con alguien  
cuando te siento feliz  
yo tengo celos tengo celos__  
_

**Tranquila baby que yo soy pa ti  
toda la vida siempre estare aqui  
para verte reir para hacerte feliz  
por ti daria la vida tu curas mis heridas con una sonrisa  
Mi niña hermosa no sea tan celosa  
vamos besame la boca  
y solo piensa en que nunca la voy a dejar  
Caminemos de la mano solo piensa en que te amo  
tu y yo eternamente enamorados  
solo deja los celos  
Mami malditos sean tus celos** _(celos)_

**celos celos  
io no puedo bregar mami con tus **_(celos)  
_**celos celos**

_yo tengo celos tengo celos  
_

**Ya no hay confianza siempre sales mami con tus celos  
celos celos celos  
****  
****Mi niña amor amor hay que tengo que hacer  
pa quitarte esos celos que me espatan tu querer  
ya no tienes confiaza  
nuestro amor ya no avansa  
y lo unico que le pido al señor  
que nos quite la ignorancia  
hay mami mami  
dime si esto va a cambiar  
o si las cosas mami se quedan igual  
Se me paran los pelos  
mami tu eres mi anhelo  
pero sinceramente hablandote claro  
te vas a quedar mami sola sola con tus celos  
sola con tus celos  
celos celos celos  
celos celos**

_hoy quiero bailar solo contigo  
y hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio  
hoy te dare todo mi amor un abrazo  
y tu prometeras que nunca mas me aras sentir  
nunca mas nunca mas nunca mas  
nunca  
celos de tu boca cundo besas a otro chica  
tengo celos de tu boca  
celos de tus manos  
celos de la noche que comparte tus secretos  
tengo celos de la noche  
celos de tus ojos  
cuando te miro a los ojos  
cuando te siento a mi lado  
cunado te veo marchar  
yo tengo celos tengo celos  
celos._

-Aplausos por favor lo hicieron muy bien pero desgraciademente solo va a haber un ganador y ese es ...Jasper.

Que no puede ser yo dedi haber ganado, bueno la verdad canta muy bien ya que le hago ahora va Bella.

Pov/Ed.

Seguimos Bella y yo la verdad estoy muy nervioso aunque ya se que va a ganaar Bella su voz es la mas bella del mundo y no lo digo por que estoy enamorado de ella no,¿Enamorado d ella? no puede ser estabamos en el escenario esperando nuestra cancion nos toco: Las tias de hoy en dia guarras pero los tios unos cerdos d porta, q es eso, voltee a ver a Bella y ella tenia una sonrisa diabolica en el rostro ella si se la sabia. (n/aEdward cursiva bells negrita).

Empece a cantar lo que decia en el kareoke.

_Las niñas ya no comen chuches, ahora comen pollas  
Van ala moda con samblancat ,12 años y ya follan  
No es normal ,pero es lo k ahora se lleva  
Como papa no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega  
Y que mas da si su mente es mas corta que sus minifaldas  
llevan tanga y las guarras se van de compras con mama  
Se van al up y down haber si se triunfan alguno  
Y poder fardar con las amigas,4 me han tocado el culo  
Son infieles ya por naturaleza  
Claro, y luego encima se quejan "SI SU NOVIO LES DEJA"  
Les va la lefa, algunas dicen k soy machista  
Señoritas, salid un finde ,veréis que soy realista  
No os piquéis pero os copiais y parecéis todas iguales  
Rubias morenas pelirrojas, comen pollas a raudales  
Un grupo de amigas juntas..pff es insoportable  
Son mas plastas que las ex que siempre serán follables  
Viernes todas pa la disco pa bailar el reggeton-ton  
que os viene el subidon zorra restriega tu pandero  
20 horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote  
ponte escote que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes  
ya no se juega con Barbies..,ahora hay que ser rebeldes  
papas…ustedes sabrán k su hija…de todo menos los deberes  
se saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas  
especial dedicación, pa todas, sois unas guarras  
_  
Un respiro esto es rap, no podia hablar bien me trababa y no cualquier rap si no uno en contra d las mujeres, en q me meti...

**pero que dices gilipollas! Tio tenías que ser**

_sexo alcohol drogas i farra, solo queréis fiesta  
anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta _**recuerdas?  
**_Van de juerga,de pesca,pa ver si algo en su red cazan  
Mientras a otras lo unico que les preocupa es si adelgazan  
Esta de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos  
Para llamar la atención? La anorexia es pa que te hagan caso!  
Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las mas feas  
Implantate silicona,ponte tacones aunque duelan_

**A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos **  
_Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_ (Lo cantan 2 veces)

**Los tíos son unos cerdos,  
Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro  
Cuando empiezan con si chica nunca muestran su lao chulo****  
**_[pa chulo chulo mi pirulo)_**que te den x culo  
te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario  
se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio  
que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos  
te dicen** _[toca toca )_ **y añaden**  
_[ es que voy al gimnasio)  
_**se hacen fotos sin camisa pa después poder pasar  
y si hay que hablar de los tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar  
fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad?  
Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad?  
Que la tienes corta, eso es un trauma para ti?  
Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa, porque mentir?  
Pa marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes  
Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes  
Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito  
Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito  
Muelles o tn que es lo que hoy día se lleva  
Con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña  
Y en la disco es pa flipar lo que se hace para fardar  
Llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero el sol donde esta?  
cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado  
Divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado  
2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible  
su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es como invisible  
egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón  
pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón  
un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable?  
pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable  
Ak no tienes huevos de **_**,**__**[k no**__? que?_) **son subnormales  
Entre todos tus amigos tu tienes que destacar  
Y no por ser tu mismo si no por aparentar  
Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo  
Siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado ,esta claro!  
van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran  
pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas  
hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en dia  
te dicen [yo te quiero** (Los dos)  
**y piensan** _[ me la follaría!_  
**El sexo Para ellos es una necesidad  
Los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar  
Si claro, vosotros la fuerza  
nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta**

A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos **  
**_Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras __(2 veces)_

_Superficial, es total,. osea da igual,  
Di que tu eres diferente, que eres especial  
Bah No me seas egoísta!  
alguna vez as pensado en alguien que no seas tu misma  
engáñate, hazte la distinta, tus pintas de megaguarra!  
Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas  
cerda..en la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas  
buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas  
todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista  
juegas con los tíos solo pa tenerlos en tu lista  
los tíos son triunfadores, pero las tías zorras  
buscáis hacerlo sin condón y k además dentro se os corran  
quien se de x aludida..ejem solo buscáis sexo  
Tu novio que sea mas grande tenga coche y no tenga la eso  
es un malote, si no tienes lo k quieres te mosqueas  
tienes novio y por el messenger con cualquiera tonteas  
el jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente  
conmigo alguna lo intento pero paso a ser mi juguete  
colorete pal moflete pa estar mas wapa o mas mona  
pintalabios pa marcar la polla que esta noche comas  
una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o esta bueno  
_**que os fijáis en los ojos**_? __El culo es lo primero  
luego en la sonrisa ? y en realidad es el paquete  
si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate  
hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si hace cuernos  
conoces a una tía al primer día ya te dice te kiero¿  
poned fotos rara en vuestro querido fotolog  
pon paranoias que ni tu misma entiendes en tu blog  
dale don dale ,no, dale donde duele  
no te creas sus mentiras, no dejes que te las cuelen  
te pasan una foto increíble y dicen, en esta salgo mal?  
Y es que ser una niña guarra hoy en día es lo normal_

__**A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos  
**_Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

Termine d cantar y tome una gran boconada de aire Bella se sabia la cancion a la perfeccion incluso canto algunas d mis partes,

-El ganador es Bella!-Grito seth.

Todos empezaron a gritar y Jacob subio corriendo, la alzo y la beso eso me dejo con el corazon roto, pero si yo tengo novia tengo q ordenar mis pensamientos.


	7. Kareoke parte final

Pov/Bella.

No lo puedo creer ver bailar a Jacob es algo que no dejaria pasar, lo unico malo fue q tuvo q bailar con miss zorra Tanya ay la d forma tan sensual y sinuosa q ha m deja sin para ser chico baila muy bien y Paul creo q dejo a Rose en blanco jaja.

-Paul baila tan sensual y se ve tan sexi lo voy a felicitar-dijo Rose.

-Woa Seth no se mueve nada mal-dijo Alice cuando salio brincoteando a felicitarlo, yo me quede sola, escuche una respiracion en mi oido.

-Hola princesa,¿te gusto como baile?-Me pregunto Jake, me di la vuelta y sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos besandolo, el d buen gusto me regreso el beso, besa tan bien cuando se legua toco la mia senti q me desmayaba pero como siempre alguien nos tenia q interrumpir.

-OYE SACA TU LENGUA DE LA BOCA DE MI HERMANITA, SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO-Grito colerico Emmett.

-Emmett, Jacob es mi novio y yo puedo hacer con el lo q quiera-le dije volte por instinto y ahi estaba Edward con el rostro lleno de dolor por lo q dije, rapido recompuso su expresion.

-TU NOVIO?-Pregunto em.-Osea q Alice es novia de Seth y Rose d... Paul-dijo con ganas d llorar al darse cuenta d lo q pasaba, me dolio tanto verlo asi que me separe de Jake y lo fui a abrazar.

-Lo siento oso, pero entiente tu tienes novia y Rose no puede esperarte, ademas ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida, si en verdad la amas lucha por ella, pero te advierto algo yo no te voy a ayudar, y si la llegas a lastimar te las veras conmigo, ella te espero mucho, ademas no creo q te siga queriendo como algo mas q amigos-le susurre en el oido, cuando le dije lo ultimo gimoteo como niño pequeño.-Ya vamos, q el tio de Rose nos va a dar un anuncio.

-Bueno quiero decirles que los ganadores d kareoke y baile ganaron un viaje todo pagado a ...Francia durante un fin d semana, ahora por favor suban Isabella y Emmett Swan, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Alice y Edward Cullen, los ganadores del concurso d Kareoke-dijo el tio d Rose Aro.¿Pero q no eramos solamente Rose, Jazz y yo?

-Ahora los ganadores del concurso d baile Jacob, Seth y Paul Black junto con las señoritas-¿Señoritas? jaja d donde-Tanya,Kate e Irina Denalli-dijo las muy ... subieron moviendo las caderas exageradamente- Tambien van los jueces,bueno chicos el vuelo sale el proximo viernes a las tres de la tarde para llegar a Francia a las 11 d la noche, aqui estan los boletos-nos entrago un sobre-ahi viene toda la demas informacion, bueno ya no hay nada mas q decir solo siganse divitiendo-dijo Aro bajando por el escenario. O no Alice y Rose+Paris=Tortura total.

Las miss zorras+los black+nuestro hermanos+Paris la ciudad del amor= Caos total. Por que a mi?

Muajajaja es hora de que los chicos cumplan su castigo, subi rápido al esenario muchos hombres chiflaron bueno como siempre me sonroje pero aun asi hable.

-Bueno esa no es la única sorpresa yo y mis amigos les tenemos otra¿VERDAD QUE SI CHICOS?-dije mirando en dirección a Em, Jazz y Ed asintieron asustados ja que graciosos-bueno pues mi hermano Emmett, Jasper y Edward les van a cantar algo.

Baje rápido y le dije al dj cual canción pusiera.

-Bueno chicos no solo la tienen que cantar si no también bailar y actuar osea que prepárense-dije y me carcejee.

Los tres subieron muy timidos todas empezaron a gritar pero al ver la cara que pusimos nosotras y las miss z se callaron, se apagaron las luces y empezó la música.

(Los tres cantan todo)

Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina  
viene diego rumbeando  
con la luna en las pupilas  
y su traje agua marina  
van restos de contrabando  
y donde mas no cabe un alma  
alli mete a darse caña  
poseído por el ritmo ragatanga  
y el dj que lo conoce toca el himno de las 12  
para diego la canción más deseada  
y la baila!  
y la goza!  
y la cantaaaaaaaa!  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
No es cosa de brujería  
que lo encuentre to los días  
por donde voy caminando  
diego tiene chulería y ese punto de alegría  
raftafari afrogitano  
y donde mas no cabe un alma  
alli se mete a darse caña  
poseído por el ritmo ragatanga  
y el dj que lo conoce toca el himno de las 12  
para diego la canción más deseada  
y la baila!  
y la goza!  
y la cantaaaaaaaa!  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi  
Aserejé ja de je  
de jebe tu de jebere  
seibiunouva majavi  
an de bugui an de güididípi

Terminaron y todos estaban impactados jaja Emmett se trababa y mejor solo bailaba Jazz intentaba no trabarse pero igual que Edward y Emmett se trababa y verlos bailar moviendo sus manitas jajajaja que gracioso bajaron y todos se hicieron los desentendidos menos nosotras y sus noviecitas.

-Eddie mi amor como pudiste hacer eso por dios te humillaste-dijo tanya

-Tanya ahorita no estoy de humor-gruño Eddie

Las otras dos al ver a Em y Jazz mas enojados ni se acercaron

-Muy buen show hermanito esto va a valer muuuuucho dinero jajaja mañana ya será el hitaso de Youtube-dijo Rose.

-ROSALIE LILIAN HALE PROXIMA DE C… NO ME IMPORTA HACES ESO Y JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS Y CARO-dijo Jazz super enojado woa me dio miedo también a Alli Em y Ed porque nos alejamos.

-Si si como digas-dijo Rose como si nada.

Pov/Em.

Ah ya habia pasado la semana y ahorita estamos en el aeropuerto para salir a Francia wi jaja voy a tener q hablar como los franceses aun recuerdo el berrinche que hizo Alice porq no fuimos d compras como si fuera ayer(nota/fue ayer)

Flash back

Estaba viendo Dora la exploradora aun no se porque todos dicen que es para niños chiquitos a mi me encanta, mientras cantaba, oi el estruendoso grito de Alice, subi corriendo asustado.

-¿QUE PASO?-grite asustado.

-PASO QUE TU HERMANA NO ME DEJA IR DE COMPRAS QUE NO COMPRENDE QUE NO PUEDO IR CON LA MISMA ROPA-Grito Alice y a continuacion empezo a romper y tirar mis cosas, trate de detenerla pero no pude, cuando se acerco a mi coleccion de Dora la exploradora...

-NOOOOO, ALICE QUITATE DE ALLI, TODO MENOS ESO POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO-dije incandome para mi suerte llego Rose y sonrio al ver mis cosas rotas.

-Alice y no crees que sea mejor esperar e ir de compras en Francia-dijo Rose sexi.

al decirlo Alice sonrio y se alejo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-GRACIAS ROSALIE ACABAS DE SALVAR MI MAYOR TESORO-grite abrazando sus piernas ahh q suaves las tiene.

-¿Tu jeep?-pregunto confusa.

-No su coleccion de Ed, Edd y Edi mira-dijo bells abriendo mi closet, y alli estaban todos mis peluches, vasitos, platos ah todo por lo que daria mi vida.

Rosalie salo confusa de mi cuarto.

Fin Flash back.

Y ahora estamos aqui en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar el avion, mientras yo molestaba a una ancianita q usaba un gran sombrero jajaja.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 22 hacia Francia, por favor pasen a la puerta 5 para abordar-_dijo la señora la busque y no vi donde esta.

-Ed, ¿Sabes d donde viene la voz d esa mujer? no la encuentro-le dije a Ed q era el que tenia mas cerca, no me contesto solo rio, camine a lado de ellos hasta los detectores de subimos al avion por primera vez vimos los boletos y ...

-NO PUEDE SER YO NO ME VOY A SENTAR CON ESA-Grito Tanya que le habia tocado compartir fila con Bella y otra señora.

-Mira Tanya te vas a sentar alli y no es esa se llama Bella y es mi hermana asi que repetala-dije serio Woa primera vez q hablo asi, creo q todos se dieron cuenta pues tenian las bcas abiertas, Este vuelo iba a ser divertido los lugares estaban asi:

Bella-Tanya-Señora del gran sombrero jaja.

Alice-Irina-Viejito gordo mal vestido segun Alice.

Rose-Kate-viejo morboso, q no intente nada con Rose pq si no se las vera con S.E. (super emmett)

Edward-Jacob-chica loca por los hombres.

Jasper-Seth-Señora enojona.

Y Paul y Amore conmigo.

-Hola tu eres Amore cierto-le pregunte.

-Si-dijo sonrojandose, por lo q vi es otra bella ja me voy a divertir mucho.

Pasadas dos horas esto era lo mas divertido: Bella estaba enfurrañada por las compras q Alice la iba a obligar hacer, Tanya le habia gritado a la señora que se quitara su sombrero, Alice iba haciendo una lista d lo q iba a comprar y ya lleva mas de 15 hojas, Irina viendose las uñas y luego las dos le gritaron al viejo gordo pq las habia ensuciado, Rosalie y Kate habian hecho algo asi como una tregua para protegerse del viejo morboso despues de q "accidentalmente" les alla tocado las piernas, Edward y Jacob iban sufriendo por esa chica q no dejaba d encimarseles hasta q Tanya y Bella le gritaron tan feo q la chica llevaba mas d media hora en el baño llorando, a Jazz y seth les iba bien la señora enojona se quedo dormida apenas despego el avion y a mi pues no le hacia caso a Paul y estaba platicando con Amore q resulto ser una niña muy divertida y le encanta hacer bromas, jaja q todos se cuiden pues el duo dinamico S.E. y S.A. (super amore) estan sueltos jajaja todo podria pasar ...


	8. One of those girls

Pov/Amore.

En el avion venia platicando con Emmett el es un gran chico, muy divertido con la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años, bueno me he dado cuenta de como veo a Rose la ve con tanta ternura con tanto amor. Yo se que el no quiere a Kate como a Rose y la verdad Rosalie es mejor para el los ayudare. Y también a Bells con Eddie ja y la duende con el soldadito.

Pov/Jacob.

Bajamos del avion y esperamos a las chicas mientras iban al baño.

-Bonjour parler français-dijo un hombre viendonos.

-Si-contesto Emmett¿que sabe hablar frances? el mayor de los tontos habla frances?

-Je me demandais si vous venez de Aro Hale(me preguntaba si ustedes son los que vienen por parte de Aro Hale)-dijo el hombre cuando lo vi mejor pude ver q era un q alguien se acercaba vi a Bella y las demas venir.

-Si,vous allez mettre de l'hôtel (tu nos vas a llevar al hotel)-dijo Emmett con el acento hombre asintio.

-Emmett hablas frances?-preguntamos a coro todos menos Bella y Rosalie claro.

-Si todo gracias a que cuando vinimos por primera vez mi querida hermanita-dijo señalando a bella-"por accidente me dijo el numero de puerta equivocado"-todos volteamos a ver a Bella quien sonrio.

-Si pero tu perdiste mi libro favorito.

-Y bueno pase como 12 horas con unos franceses y desde alli dije que seria mehor aprender la mayor cantidad de idiomas por si me vuelvo a perder-dijo sonrio nolstalgicamente.

-Si Emmett habla, Frances, ingles, español, ruso, chino y aleman increible ¿No?-dijo Rosalie con voz orgullosa.

-Si-dijimos todos Emmett sonrio alagado.

-Ahh y ustedes creían que lo único bueno en mi era mi guapura y mis musculos pues no señor no también soy inteligente-dijo el idiota oso ja guapo el? Si yo soy mas guapo y musculoso pero lo dejo pasar porque es el hermano de mi novia(n/a si Jacob tu mas fuerte que Emmie quisieras)

-Bueno vamonos-dijo Edward ay como lo odio, es obvio q le gusta Bella pero ahora ella es mia, solo mia y si no no sera de nadie...hay me escuche muy telenovela barata pues no yo solo quiero su felicidad aun asi ella sea lesbiana XD yo la apoyare.

Pov/Bella.

Todos se quedaron con cara de What? Cuando supieron que Emmie habla 5 idiomas bueno 6 tambien habla el idiotes si sabra hablar muchos idiomas pero es un tonto.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel nos dieron nuestras habitaciones, seriamos Alice, Rosalie,Amore y yo ya que nuestra suite era la mas grande, Em con Jazz y Ed, los Black juntos y las Denalli tambien hbla el idiotes

Hoy saldriamos a conocer la cuidad y obvio los mojores bares, estabamos desempacando cuando de repente escuchamos la cancion one of those girls de Avril lavigne oh por dios me encanta como canta y ahora que lo pienso esa cancion se la podemos dedicar a alguien.

-Chicas tengo una idea-dije sonriendo, Amore q ya era como otra d nosotras al instante se acerco.

-Hoy en la noche iremos a un bar cierto?-Le pregunte a Rose.

-Si ¿por?.

-Piensa en que significa esa cancion y a quien se la podemos dedicar-dije sonriendo , Amore al instante me entendio y sonrio conmigo, esta iba a ser una de las mojores noches...

Pov/Em.

No puedo creer q todos dudaran d q se hablar idiomas,me pregunto q haran las chicas, ya se las voy a espiar S.E. ataca, fui sigilosamente hacia su puerta cuando escuche q dijeron algo de un bar asi que no me pude contener y...

-HOLA CHICAS ME DEJAN IR CON USTEDES AL BAR SISISISISISISISISI POR FA SIIIIIIII-Dije entrando en su cuarto d repente y poniendo una linda cara ja no se m resisten.

-Haber oso primero toca antes de entrar la puerta q tal q alguien estaba desnuda-uhh me gustaria q fuera Rose-Segundo claro q puedes ir todos van a ir-todos tambien las miss nuestras novias- si Emmett todos tambien las miss Z y tercero sal de nuestra suite que nos tenemos q arreglar-dijo Amore auch dolio como me saco, bueno mejor salgo y les aviso a los demas.

-Seth, Seth, SETH SAL -grite ya iba volver a gritar cuando salio-hola seth solo vengo a avisar q tooodos vamos a ir a un bar nos vamos...-no sabia a q hora decidi inventar una-a las 8:30 ok nos vemos en recepcion-dije y sali corriendo a la de las otras chicas les dije lo a mi habitacion.

-Hola osito no hace falta q nos digas tu adorable novia nos lo dijo-dijo sarcastico Eddie, ahora q le habran hecho ay no importa mejor me arreglo.

Cuando bajamos a las 8:30 vimos a las mujeres mas bellas las tres con el mismo pantalony blusa pero d diferente color, el pantalon es entubado rasgado a la altura de la pierna, Rose la mas bella con una blusa con una sola manga color azul, la blusa de la duende es color amarillo y la de Bella es color rojo todas con converse del color de la playera, al contrario las Denalli no hace falta decir q iban vestidas como pros.

Cuando llegamos al bar las chicas se separaron d nosotros, como nos cansamos d esperarlas, decidimos ir a la barra a pedir algo, ash Kate ya m habia hartado se la pasa criticando a la gente,

-Hola, si bueno se que esto no es muy comun pero estas señoritas dijeron q era muy especial asi q aqui las dejamos les van a cantar algo-dijo el Dj. Enseguida voltee asi el escenario y alli estaban como 3 diosas.

-Bueno hola esta cancion se la queremos dedicar a tres hombres muy importantes para nosotras,sabran enseguida dequien hablamos, esperamos y recapaciten y aunque asi sea ya es demasiado tarde-dijo Rose o por dios la cancion es dedicada para nosotros.

(N/a. Lo de cursiva es rose, negrita alice y Bella subrayada)

_I know your kinda girl You only care about one thing Who you've seen or where you've been Who's got money_

I see that look in your eyes He tells a million lies But deep inside I know why You're talking to him

**I know what you're all about I really hope he figures it out**

_Coro: She's one of those girls Nothing but trouble Just one look And now you're seeing double Before you know it she'll be gone Off to the next one_

She's so good That you won't see it coming She'll take you for a ride And you'll be left with nothing You'll be broken she'll be gone Off to the next one

**Oh oh oh Off to the next one Oh oh oh yeah oh She's gonna be the end of you At least that's what they say It's been a while, you're in denial And now it's too late**

The way she looks it makes you high All the warning signs 'Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes It makes you wanna die

_I know what she's all about I really hope you figure it out_

**Coro You know it's a game, you know it's a game She keeps playing around with your head, your head Playing around with your head, your head**

She's so insane, so insane She's the one to blame, to blame She's the one to blame

Coro las tres. Oh oh oh Off to the next one Oh oh yeah yeah Off to the next one

.Woa no lo puedo creer. Esto si q fue inesperado.Y tenian razon asi nos portabamos, las Denalli no nos querian solo querian nuestra popularidad y nuestro dinero.

-Bueno esto fue por una petición especial y como no decirle que no a estas diosas-maldito Dj estas hablando de mis chicas si mi hermanita, próxima novia y bueno pixie raro.

Pov/Bella

Espero q despues de esto los chicos recapaciten, los busque con la mirada y los vi junto a las miss z, sus caras de what? jaja y las de las miss tan lindas (notese el sarcasmo) todos nos aplaudieron y la mayoria de los hombres chiflaron, un señor q nos habia estado viendo demasiado interesado se nos acerco.

-Hola chicas mi nombre es Taylor Watson y soy un buscador de talentos, y me encantaria que formen parte de mi disquera-dijo muy tranquilo, oh por dios esto es genial siiiii.

-Eeeste bueno la verdad por el momento no estamos interesadas, pero gracias tendremos en cuenta su propuesta-Dijo Rose tomando la tarjeta que Taylor le entregaba.

Despues de eso ya no paso nada interesante, no vimos a los chicos asi que no la pasamos con los Black.

Al llegar al hotel todos estabn en sus habitaciones asi que mejor nos fuimos a dormir que raro, Emmett siempre me espera aunque sea para decirme"buenas noches" cayendose de dormido y borracho.

Y asi paso la semana con nuestros hermanos sin dirigirnos la palabra, solo el "buenos dias, hola y buenas noches", todos nos separamos ellos por su lado con las miss Z y nosotras con los Black, nos pasamos 2 dias seguidos de compras, y claro yo fui la mas cansada pues Amore tiene la misma energia q alice.

Hoy es nuestro ultimo dia aqui y aun no puedo creer lo que mi tonta idea hizo, perdimos la oportunidad de la vida. Habiamos decidido terminar con los Black las cosas ya no dan para mas son tan encimosos, tan cursis, tan hay bueno ya no los queremos.

* * *

Aqui estoy de nuevo jaja bueno si hay algo k no les guste

o alguna sugerencia dejenla en un review si lo hacen les tendre muuuchas

zorprezaz.


	9. Los chicos cantan

Pov/Jazz.

Hoy iban a saber lo que en verdad sentimos por ellas, a sido tan dificil no hablarles, y aun mas estar todo el tiempo con nuestras "novias" pero hoy todo cambia si todo, se supone que todos ibamos a ir al bar que fuimos la ultima vez todos juntos, ellas por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro, eso no es lo que preocupa si no...

-EDDIE TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI NO PUEDES-grito una Tanya histerica.

-En primera SOY EDWARD PARA TI Y NO EDDIE-dijo ed imitando su tono de voz-en segunda ya te dije que lo nuestro ya no da a Tanya salir furiosa hacia su cuarto vislumbre a una llorosa Kate eso significa que solo falto yo.

-Irina podemos hablar- le dije lo mas tierno que pude, salio con mala cara.

-Ya vas a terminar conmigo-dijo furiosa al ver que no repondia dijo-Es por ellas no? SI POR ELLAS, POR ESA MALDITA CANCION QUE LES CANTARON NO?, PERO ANDA VE CON TU ENANA YA VERAZ QUE ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA-Grito y se metio muy enojada.

No estuvo tan mal, salimos sin importar nada, no vimos a los Black, pero si a las chicas, iban solas genial, al llegar al bar muchas chicas al vernos solos vinieron bailando hacia nosotros pero solo les sonreimos, fui a hablar con el dj para arreglar todo espero y les guste y nos perdonen, no lo merecemos pero solo se que somos mejores que esos Black nosotros conocemos todo de ellas, como por ejemplo Allie odia el color café, Rose ama a los niños y Bella es bueno Bella mentirosa y tierna rara convinacion, crecimos juntos, pero las Denaly nos deslumbraron y por las chicas nos nos preocupábamos las teníamos seguras pero todo cambio cuando se hicieron novias de los Black.

Llegamos al bar, hablamos con el Dj para arreglar todo, íbamos a escoger mediante zapatito blanco zapatito azul quien iba primero, pero solo basto que Ed y yo nos diéramos la vuelta para que Emmett subiera al escenario.

Pov/Em

Yo cantando, el apocalipsis, jajaja bueno pero todo sea por mi linda y sexi Rose, si iba a cantar, no puedo creer lo que paso con nuestra relacion, salimos en la secundaria cuando teniamos 13 yo la amba y ella a mi era mi primera novia, pero todo acabo mal todo por un chisme que ambos creimos, pero todo va a cambiar ella me va a volver a amar, subi al escenario, las lucez se apagaron entonces empece a cantar.

-Esta cancion se la quiero dedicar a la mujer mas bella del mundo entero-hice una pausa dramatica-Rosalie Hale.

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there

You want my love

You want my heart

And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?

Girl quit playin'

We're just friends,

What are you sayin'?

Said there's another as you look right in my eyes

My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool

But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything

I'll buy you any ring

Cause I'm in pieces

Baby fix me

And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

When I was 13, I had my first love

There was nobody compared to my baby

And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )

She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street

And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend

She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing

And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohhh

Like

Baby, baby, baby, noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I though you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

I'm gone

Woa no canto mal las rancheras jaja a las de pop, no tuve tiempo ni de bajar pues Rose vino corriendo a mi y me beso cuanto espere por esto, mejor lo disfruto al maximo jaja.

Pov/Ed

Bueno a Emmett le fue bien entonces a mi mas, subi al escenario y vi a Bells sentada sonrojada como siempre, espero y no sea tarde...

Si tu supieras

lo que se siente

Estar sin ti

Regresarías

no soportaría

Verme sufrir

de esta manera

si tu supieras… (Bis)

Coro

Lo que no sabes tu, tu tu

Que mi amor eres tu tu tu tu tu

El corazón me late solo cuando a mi lado esta tu

Y se emociona y suena tucu tucu tucum tu.. (bis )

Ando por el mundo descarrilao

yo no se porque tu te has marchao

dime ahora por que me has dejao

Estroeao

Si tu sabes que yo todo te lo he dao

Que solo eso pasa cuando esta a mi laooo

Dime ahora porque me haz dejao

Olvidao

Ven dime si es que a caso estas con otra persona

Pa ver si este tonto por fin te olvida y reacciona

Ven dime por que ahorita la mente no me funciona

En estos momentos ningún ser humano razona

Contigo el sábado no hay juego

Me arrebata el consuelo

Si te veo caminando de la mano con otro me matan los celos

Con una palabra de consuelo

se me cae encima el cielo

cuando recuerdo

tus ojos , tu boca, tu mano, tu cuerpo, tu pelo

Coro

Lo que no sabes tu, tu tu

Que mi amor eres tu tu tu tu tu

El corazón me late solo cuando a mi lado esta tu

Y se emociona y suena tucu tucu tucum tu.. (bis )

Baby, i like cute

Solamente tu

Tu tiene ese cuerpo el movimiento en la actitud

Vente conmigo que yo soy un hombre cute

Yo se que tu eres fan de group up

Dale maraca que el potro te ataca

En el parque la saca traca traca traca de caraca

Yo soy el mala conducta el mas booo

Si supieras que me tiro de cabeza en la trinchera

Eoooo eooo

Saco mi mi son y lo bateooo eoo eoo

A mi me da de toh cuando te veo eoo eooo

Hay nena ya yo se que estas que hay

Quie es difícil que se me caiga el senblar

Te gusta el tucu tucu…..

Estooo no se aprende por hay

con esto se nace loco

Estas sin ti es como estar muriendo

Vivir sin ti es cosa que no entiendo GIRL

Porque este es nuestro tiempo (bis)

Coro

Lo que no sabes tu, tu tu

Que mi amor eres tu tu tu tu tu

El corazón me late solo cuando a mi lado esta tu

Y se emociona y suena tucu tucu tucum tu.. (bis )

Si tu supieras

lo que se siente

Estar sin ti

Regresarías

no soportaría

Verme sufrir

de esta manera

si tu supieras

Baje y fui hacia Bells que estaba dando me la espalda, cuando me escucho se dio la vuelta, esperando que dijera algo.

-Eso es lo que crees-dijo con la voz rota ohoh-bueno pues vete no te quiero ver, odio que nunca tuviste el valor de decirlo, ahora yo tengo a alguien que me valora, quiere y cuida , y tu que asi que cuando pasa una mujer bonita te olvidas de todo incluso de tu mejor amiga segun tu el amor de tu vida, esto ya no puede ser ni siquiera quiero ser tu amiga-dijo y se fue llorando, yo me quede pensando que hice mal repase la cancion en mi mente y oh ya se donde estuvo el error.

Pov/Jazz

Aggg porque yo fui el ultimo si soy mas inteligente, guapo, fuerte, atento, que ellos, oh por dios la idiotez es contagiosa, nota mental: no estar tan cerca de Em, subi al escenario nervioso, se como es Allie con estas cosas quiere todo perfecto espero y le guste.

Buenas noches,

Mucho gusto,

Eras una chica más.

Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.

Sin hablarme,

Sin tocarme,

Algo dentro se encendió.

En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.

Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad

No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.

Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,

No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

Coro

Entra en mi vida,

Te abro la puerta.

Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.

Entra en mi vida,

Yo te lo ruego.

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Buenas noches,

Mucho gusto,

Ya no existe nadie más.

Después de este tiempo juntos,

No puedo volver atrás.

Tú me hablaste,

Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.

Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

Coro

Entra en mi vida,

Te abro la puerta.

Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.

Entra en mi vida,

Yo te lo ruego.

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Entra en mis horas,

Sálvame ahora,

Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.

Coro

Entra en mi vida,

Te abro la puerta.

Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.

Entra en mi vida,

Yo te lo ruego.

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego

Te comencé por extrañar,

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Nuestra historia resumida en una canción solo quiero que sepa que la amo tanto.

-Jazz sabes que odio a los que son indecisos-dijo allie furiosa- ademas con Irina no tuviste algun problema o si? Sabes yo me harte de ser plato de segunda mesa, de esperarte de todo, ya es tarde Jazz muy tarde-dijo y se fue con mi corazon roto.


	10. borrachos

Pov/Em

Pero que paso? por que Alice y mi hermana se fueron asi? Voltee a ver a Rose y ella estaba igual de rn rn

-Em, lo siento pero tengo que ir con ellas-Me dijo mi linda Rose me dio un beso y salio corriendo.

Fui a la barra y alli estaban Ed y Jazz bebiendo se nota que si toman 2 o 3 tragos mas caerian redonditos.

-Ves Jazz, fue mala idea hacer eso de cantar, no se por que fueron tan crueles con nosotros-dijo Edward muuuuuuuy borracho y casi casi llorando.

-si, si muy malas, malitas, malotas mira que me hablo bien feo, y yo no le hice nada-dijo jazz ya llorando y asi los dos empezaron a llorar jajajajajajaja fue graciosisimo verlos llorar asi, toda la gente del bar los volteo a ver.

-Emmie mira que bueno que es..tas aqui ven a tomar con nosotros-dijo Ed

-No ya nos vamos de aqui-dije y los lleve a la salida arrastrando jaja esta vez no fui yo el que salio del bar muuy borracho.

-No no yo no me voi para que para ver a Bella con ese chucho?-dijo Ed wooa creo que Bells tiene razón es bipolar cambio de una nenita llorona a un perrito chihuahua enojado jaja se ve bien gracioso empece a reir.

-Ohhh Emmie dejanos estamos chupando tranquilos-dijo Jazz haciendo el signo de amor y paz mas risa jajajaja.

-Ya vámonos-dije poniéndome serio y los tome de los brazos

-QUE NO EMMETT PANCHITO SWAN NO NOS VAMOS A IR-grito Eddie como me dijo?

-MIRA EDWARD CLEOFAS CULLEN, ME VUELVES A DECIR PANCHITO Y JURO QUE LAS "JOYITAS" DE LA FAMILIA SUFRIRAN-dije bien enojado al oírlo se tapo sus partecitas jaja, los tome y me los lleve, mañana tendrían una gran al recordar el por que de los apodos mientras cargaba como puerquitos a Edd y Jazz

Flash back.

Teniamos quince años y empezábamos a descubrir la sexualidad.

-Emmett deja de llamar a tu cosa asi-grito Jasper.

-pero entonces como le llamo-dije triste.-Ya se hay que ponerles nombre-dije muy feliz

-Si el mio es Cleofas, el tuyo Panchito y el de Jazz Panfilo-dijo Edward muy feliz.

Fin del Flash back.

Pov/Bella

Sali corriendo de alli necesitaba correr, corri corri hasta que senti a Allie atras de mi ¿Como supe que fue Alice? Bueno por sus inconfundibles lloriqueos, la espere y empezamos a llorar como la llorona jaja nos debimos ver graciosas, lloramos y lloramos hasta que llego Rose.

-Chicas que paso por que salieron corriendo asi?

-Es que rose ya nos hartamos de esperarlos y cuando finalmante nos empezamos a olvidar de ellos resulta que ahora si nos quieren, no Rose-dije

-Bueno si pero entiendalos un poco si?-dijo dulcemente

-Bueno-Rezongamos allie y yo.

Regresamos a casa mañana asi que empezamos a alistarnos nuestro vuelo salia en 3 horas para que dormir? Fui al cuarto de Emmett para asegurarme de que nada se le olvidara toque la puerta espere hasta que Em grito que entrara, casi no lo escuche habia mucho ruido eso es malo, entre rapido y para mi sorpresa Emmett estaba cerrando su maleta

-Hola oso, no se te olvida nada-pregunte, asintio-Bueno que es ese ruidero-dije.

-Ven vamos-me llevo hasta la sala y alli estaban un Edward muy borracho gritando cosas como "plaza sesamo es mejor, plaza sesamo es mejor" y Jazz tambien o mas borracho diciendo "Barney es mejor que plaza sesamo".

Empeze a reir como loca histerica

-Oh bells mi linda bells, que sexi te vez-woaa este Edward borracho me gusta-verdad que plaza sesamo es mejor que El gordo y estupido dinosaurio morado-dijo muy emocionado.

-No,nononononnononononono, verdad que barney es mucho mejor que esos estupidos muñecos de peluche-dijo Jazz.

-Bueno chicos mi opinion es que ninguno es bueno es mejor pocoyo-dije muy emocionada oh ya no ya me contagiaron y bueno Emmett no se quedo atras.

-NOOOO que les sucede la mejor caricatura que el ser humano pudo crear fue Ed, Edd y Edi son geniales-Claro un coeficiente como el de emmett solo se puede comparar con el de esos tres.

Empezamos a discutir hasta que llegaron Allie ,Rose y Amore.

-Chicos tenemos que irnos-Grito Amore desde la puerta woaa y yo crei que no tenia la voz fuerte.

Fui corriendo hacia las tres.

-Chicas, chicas verdad que Pocoyo es mejor , que plaza sesamo,Barney y Ed, Edd y Edi-dije

-No no, la mejor es plaza sesamo-dijo un muy seguro y (borracho ) Edward.

-Que no es Barney-Jazz

-LOS GANADORES SON ED, EDD Y EDDI-grito Emmett y de nuevo empezamos a pelear

-CALLENSE-Grito muy enojada Allie eso significa que habra problemas-YA TODOS SON LOS MEJORES SI? YA VAMONOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE-y salieron muy enojadas.

-El mejor es Barney-dijo Jazz y a continuación vomito ay por dios que asco.

-Jasper no seas asqueroso-dijo Emmie, no por dios Edward también vomito encima de Emmie.

-QUE ASCO QUITENMELO QUITENMELO-grito emm tal cual niña chiquita y yo como buena hermana le tome una foto luego le ayude que asco me dio pero lo ayude.

-Bueno Emmet yo empaco lo de Ed y tu lo de jazz RAPIDO-grite, empezamos como locos a tirar todoas las cosas en las maletas 5 minutos despues ya habiamos terminado.

-Bueno vamonos-dije y saque a Edward de la camisa casi arrastrandolo si fuera lo que fuera yo lo queria,al salir vi a las miss Z muy enojadas y bueno tambien a los Black este viaje sera peor que el de esta vez pudimos escoger el lugar a mi me toco con Edward y Jacob, Jacke estaba muy enojado por los desvarios de Ed que ya se le estaba quitando lo borracho, Emm y Rose iban comiendose a besos uigh, Alice con Jazz y Paul, y los demas quine sabe como, bueno despues de que Emmettse acordara y gritara "ED, EDD Y EDI SON MEJOR" y claro Edward, Jasper y yo no podamos resistirnos a pelear con el

-POCOYO ES MEJOR-

-NO PLAZA SESAMO-

-NOOO ES MEJOR BARNEY-

Todos los del avion se nos quedaron viendo y una azafata vino a decirnos que si no nos callabamos nos iba a tener que arrestar, bueno mejor nos callamos, luego Allie queria un capuchino y como todos sabemos lo que pasa le dijimos que no pero fue tarde ya estaba tomando todo, Paul al olerlo se le quito de las manos y tomo como maniaco eso es

Alice+cafe=Una Alice super mega altru super achi hiperactiva

y de Paul no lo sabia pero ahora si y eso es...

Paul+cafe=Un Paul mas hiperactivo que Alice

Bueno fue muy dificil calmarlos los tuvimos que atar al asiento pero aun asi temblaban, las miss Z hiban muy enojadas y se desquitaban con riendo por que Allie y Paul iban temblando en los asientos hablando muy rápido lo único que les escuche decir fue "esos manolo, divinos van a ser mios madona cuidate" y Paul "quiero a Rose, quiero a rose" no se para que la quería pero no para nada bueno, solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

Cuando llegamos al eaeropuerto todo paso rapido...y confuso


End file.
